


Hard Confrontation

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Confrontations, Fallout 4 AU, Mental Illness, Modern AU, Multi, Not pleasent, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: Joe's father, Old Longfellow, passes away sometime after their last conversation that turned into an argument. This is the story if the aftermath.





	1. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe finds out his father, more commonly known in his hometown of Far Harbor as Old Longfellow, has passed.

Danse drove like a bat out of hell home to check on everyone. It was a complicated situation for the house. Not every day did someone's father pass. Even more so, not everyday someone that disowns you for who you are. He stormed upstairs, feeling the stairs seemed to get longer with each step. Curie stood outside Joe's door with tears down her face and both hands covering her mouth. 

 

Her voice was shaky and full of fear, “He has locked the door. I can’t unlock it.”

 

Danse pounded on the door so hard his fist may as well of gone through it. There was only a monotone mumbled response. Barely audible. He tried to hide his fears from Curie. Joe didn't talk much about his mental illness but Danse knew enough from when they served. Joe may be crashing hard. Danse pulled Curie away from the door. Before her mouth could open to ask what he wa doing Danse was slamming into the door.

 

_  
The air was sweet, the sun was hung low hidden behind a fog and the one known as Old Longfellow stood at the dock with his son. He had retired from the Navy years ago. Everyone cracked jokes that he was so old that there was a chance he served before both world wars. For as long as Joe could remember his father had wanted to fish and nothing else. He even thought his father would die out in the ocean, cursing the sea for a challenge. The man lived to be on a boat. Was stoic , normally very quiet and constantly seemed grumpy. This day was an exception, at least for the quiet._

_They had just finished unloading the fishing gear from his father's boat when Joe realized something was different. He was going to get “A talkin’ to.”_

_“It was hard to be torn between the life I wanted to live and being a single father.” Longfellow said staring at the clouds. “At the end of it all, you didn't turn out half bad.” The tone wasn't positive they both knew it but he didn’t care._

_Joe couldn't say much. He was only able to think, “It’s not like I had a choice, you and Ma brought me into this.” but he knew this was the closest thing to a compliment he would get._

_He knew that even after all these years, his old man would crack him upside the head. Joe had a genuine fear of his father and constantly tried to appease him._

_Longfellow asked, “When are you and that girl gonna give me grandkids?”_

_“She is going to get her doctorate first, sir.” Joe replied unable to look back at his father. He knew it was a lie._

__

 

Danse stood in the room with a shattered door behind him. Curie peeked her head in fearing what could've happened inside. Joe didn't have the keys to the firearm safe located in the basement. It was a choice the three of them had made together. It was, in part, one of the precautions they had made for such a situation. 

 

Joe lay in bed with the covers pulled over him facing away from the door. His curled up body hadn't moved from any of the commotion going on around him. Danse moved to the far side and paused before pulling the covers off him. Curie was petrified and unable to enter.

 

__

_Longfellow spat on the ground before continuing, “Yeah I would recon you’d do that. At least you two could get married. Livin’ in sin and such ain't never really seemed like your way, boy.”_

_“No sir, I-” Joe began to say. He was at a loss of words. His chest began to tighten with anxiety and his fight or flight responses geared up. His father never talked this much._

_“I ain’t done. I realise time is changin’. Life don’t work the same way it used to. Women can be go-getters now. Equality and whatnot. She seems like a good one. You better do somethin’ about it before someone else does.”_

_The irony that his father's complements to Curie flowed much easier never went past Joe. He wasn't about to tell him the true situation or would never make it off of Far Harbor alive. Most of the people on the island lived a very simple life. It was beyond stubborn with how very stuck in their ways._

_“That man and woman you two live with. That’s not right either, ya know. You can't be a couple if you live with others like that. To be honest there are rumors around. Somethin’ bout they had been lookin’ at you like some slab of meat, the last time you all visited.”_

__

 

Danse had his hands on Joe’s face. Curie by now had entered the room and begun to take action, looking for any signs of chems, alcohol or other ways of self harm. Joe was very unresponsive. One of his defenses was to shut himself out of the world and just jump into a lethargic state. He could see Danse trying to interact with him but any feeling was numbed out. Any response he had was delayed, like a bubble trying to reach the surface. His body felt like a ton of bricks and it took most of his energy to breath and focus on Danse. 

 

By this point Curie was looking his body over. Her hands nimbly moving around, exploring to make sure he had not caused any self harm. It wasn't something he would do under normal circumstances, but also not something she was to chance.

 

__

_Joe’s worst fears had been coming to fruition. Old Longfellow was stuck in the old ways of life. Man and a woman. Women always married before their mid 20’s and started popping out kids as a housewife. The man would work and toil in an office or in a craft. It was probably in part why he wasn't able to look at Joe. The idea of him with another man must of made his blood boil inside._

_“You always did your own thing son. Hell, I still ain't got no clue why you changed your last name. The only reason you got any respect here is goin’ and fightin’ in a war like you did. It’s one of the few things I can really say I was proud of, not that I was wantin’ you to get hurt mind you.”_

_Longfellow turned to face Joe. His beard swaying lightly in the breeze, constantly having the scent of being licked by the ocean water. His hands stayed in his pockets hiding the fists. He had one fear if anything. He knew his son changed his name and moved off island to get away from him._

_Because of his raising Joe had been a scrapper from the beginning, constantly trying to show others how hard he was, like his old man. Constantly trying to show his father he was worth the time to teach to bait a hook. It had always felt in vain, Longfellow always held him in contempt for having to pull time away from the only thing he knew._

_Longfellow relaxed one hand as he pulled it out to put through his hair. It was one of the most dreaded moments in both of their lives. This confrontation had been years in the making._

_That was when the dam broke and it didn't end well. Joe never returned home, nor did he mention the conversation. Like father, like son he had bottled it up and moved on. His father had disowned him, called him every name in the book and questioned his love for Curie. His father cared more for her than his own flesh and blood._

__

Curie lay on the bed behind Joe and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed the back of his neck and began to hum lightly. Danse was too large to share the bed. He took Joe’s hand and slid their fingers together.

 

“We are here for you.” Danse said in a soft smokey tone. “Curie and I are here.”

 

Joe’s eyes slowly glided around the room. Their stimuli to his body had been like a light tower in a dense fog. Bit by bit he pulled from the dark and murky haze. He had no clue it had been a few hours after he had gotten the text. After they held him, Joe’s first major movement made was a deep sigh.

 

A small smile that cracked through, crashed through the tension. Of course he didn't want them to worry so Joe did the only thing he could. Softly he asked, “Can we just order a pizza?”


	2. Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse recalls his first night in Far Harbor and juggleshis fears as a father, while having Shawn for the weekend.

Danse and Shaun sat in the backyard in a lawn chair next to one another. It was the perfect weather to play catch. It was something they tried to do together when noone else was around. They had taken a break, drinking Nuka-Cola and snacking on sunflower seeds. Danse wore his favorite Diamond City baseball cap. It was worn thin in some places along the bill with a beer cap pinched to one side. Shaun was considered a traitor, his mother was from Port City and influenced him to wear a Roosters memorabilia. 

 

“Hey, dad?”

“What’s up buddy?”

“Why didn't you want me to bring up how I felt bad about Joe’s father?”

Danse paused long enough to look for the right words. “Well, to be honest, it’s complicated. He and his father didn't always get along.”

 

Shaun tossed the baseball into the air a few times, catching it with his worn glove. Danse could tell the gears had been going in the mind of the adolescent. He was extremely intelligent. Everyone knew Danse was, in some ways, envious of the late Nate. When Danse married Nora he considered Shaun as his own son and even legally adopted him. Danse himself had been adopted and lived in a few abusive foster homes along the way. He related to both Shaun and Joe.

 

“Joe’s dad was… Rough with Joe.” Danse had continued. Although he didn't want to dig a deeper hole, ignoring the situation would just make Shaun wonder more. 

“Did you ever meet his dad?”

_  
They had just arrived in Far Harbor after dark. The thick salt air felt as if you dunked your head a glass of the ocean water with every breath. There was a deep chill that Joe had warned Danse about. Of course he didn’t believe until he was there._

_“Damn, you are right.” Danse said while putting a knit cap on his head._

_“Best fishing on the east coast though. Just you wait.” Joe smirked._

_Joe had dragged Danse to the island to help him get his head straight. His divorce from Nora had just been finalized and he wanted to try to find a way to keep himself out of trouble. They by this point had been on and off friends. Joe had seen he needed someone. The Last Plank was their first stop. Apparently Joe never told his father when he would come home. They only spoke in passing if it happened by chance, if he was called home by Old Longfellow or on the anniversary of his mother's Death. Danse didn't really know what to make of the situation when he realized his father would be in the same building getting drunk that they would be staying at._

_The men entered to an open room on the first floor. It was fairly simple consisting of a bar with a worn out jukebox, a few worn booths, creaky tables and chairs. It seemed like the bar was overall a very rough, worn and loud type place. Debby had ran over to Joe and gave him a hug before returning to take care of the patrons. Mitch smirked seeing the two guests. It was the first face the two had seen that wasn’t grim. The first that didn't mumble something about a mainlander._

_“Young Longfellow, long time no see!” Mitch yelled from behind the bar._

_Joe took a deep sigh as he brought his guest to the bar. Joe mumbled, “Please don’t call me that Mitch.”_

_Danse kept looking around in awe of the decorations lining the ceiling and walls. Fishing memorabilia of all kinds, bobs, nets and trophy catches._

 

They had gone back to playing catch for a while. Danse was proud of how well Shaun had progressed with not throwing it with such an arc, the catching part was still a little bit of a problem. Shaun wasn't able to get his arm up in time with one throw and the baseball ricocheted off his arm. Danse felt bad but knew it was helping Shaun with growing up, feeling the pain as well as working on his dexterity. He walked over to the 10 year old to look at his arm. There had been no bruising but Shaun still hopped around.

“Let me see.” Danse said moving Shaun’s sleeve up and rubbing his thumb across the impact. There was hardly any mark, but Shaun still winced. The two looked each other in the eyes, Danse put a smile and Shaun knew he was okay.

 

“Do you want to pause for a bit?” Danse asked.

“Maybe for a bit.” Shawn said with a small smile.

 

Danse wondered how things had been going for Joe, wanting to be there but couldn't. Then that he was trying to do all he could to be good to Shaun. __

_“It is nice to see you again but I have to ask. Why the hell did you come back?!” asked Mitch._

_“I wanted to bring my friend Danse to see how much better life is on the mainland.” Joe responded. “Gimme some Grog!”_

_Mitch smirked, “Real shit?”_

_“Don’t give me that bottled crap. I will let the whole island know if you did.” Joe said._

_After the drinks had been served Danse put it to his lips. The mixture of rum and spices took him back a bit. He had heard of Grog before, how it would probably have a lemon and spices mixed in with the watered down Rum._

_It had been getting louder, he had to lean into Joe to speak. “It’s warm as piss.”_

_“Best kind. My girlfriend likes it with honey.” Joe slipped._

_He didn't mean to bring women up and knew it took a toll for a few seconds on Danse. He had admitted to cheating on Nora with Piper. The whole idea was to go get drunk, fish and keep their minds away from women. Curie had wondered why Danse had caught her boyfriends eye but thought nothing of it, at this time there was nothing. The last few years Joe spent in the military was to do the reserves to finish out his contract. He had always mentioned this “Moto-boner” officer named Danse. As unconventional as Joe was, he was still against fraternization with those he held as superiors and subordinate. Danse had been no exception until his time in the military was coming to an end._

 

It had gotten dark, pizza and video games had been the norm for Shaun with Joe and Danse. Danse was horrible at Minecraft but the alternative had been one of those games you put the figures on to chose your character and he had no patience for those games. Shaun, on the other hand, loved creating things with his adopted father and his partner. They would build villages, castles, amusement parks or just mine. 

 

“I miss Curie.”

“She went with Joe.”

“I know, it’s the hot chocolate… With Marshmallows.”

 

Danse chuckled. She would sit there and watch them play, sometimes as she read on whatever various science had caught her attention at the time. Shaun didn't know the relationships that went on in the house much. He assumed that Joe and Curie had been dating roommates. Nora didn’t like what was going on in the house, she wasn’t the most comfortable with it but they had all sat down and made it clear. While Shaun was there, everyone would be nothing more than roommates. Nora had seen how Shaun was loved by the three of them. How they wouldn't let anyone replace her relationship with him. 

 

“They will be back for next weekend.”

“Okay. Did you talk to mom about me staying for the summer?”

“I don’t know it will be plausible buddy. Curie going to school to be a doctor, Joe working random hours and me at night with the Marines every few weekends. I need to talk to them also still.” Danse paused long enough to see if Shaun had a reaction. He didn’t.

 

They would love to have him around more often but even with three adults in the house they couldn't promise adult supervision all the time. Nora had heard rumors that she may be sent away for a few months to take care things at a different command. Danse knew he and the gang would make it work if need be.  
__

_Danse had noticed a complete change in Joe’s demeanor as soon as he and Mitch began talking. Most military seemed to be a bit different in and out of uniform, so it wasn't as much of a surprise to him. The rumbling in the building died down a bit, making it easier to hear the conversations. It was mainly about fishing locations that hadn’t yielded much since his last visit and what the newest rumors had been. Mitch usually lectured people on trying to get them to leave but not Joe on why he would come back. Joe was a rare exception, returning unknown reasons and only on occasion._

_“Hey I know we aren't here looking for trouble. The further inland we go there would be, just so you know. There was a rivalry between the Fishermen and the Trappers on the island.” Joe spoke with a grin on his face._

_“Odd, but okay. Is it some sort of… Gang thing?”_

_Joe and Mitch erupted in laughter._

_“No, they are literally just some dickheads.” Mitch replied as he wiped down the bar. He looked back to Joe and shook his head, “Is your Mainlander going to survive the night?”_

_“Oh this guy?” Joe placed a hand on Danse’s shoulder, “Look at him. Do you think he would have a problem?”_

_Mitch looked at Danse, “Just don't get lost. The fog has been acting up again with this weather.”  
_

Shaun didn't want to go to bed but he did. After he and Danse hugged for a bit Shaun had succumbed to his fate leaving Danse completely alone in the house. It was something rare, to be left alone with his thoughts and no one to occupy his time Curie or Joe always wanted to spend time with him. Danse had been fighting off a slump of depression and they knew he needed interaction. He didn't like to be idle and would of loved doing one of his hobbies but going out to the garage and pulling a welder out or carpentry tools at night would end up getting police answering complaints by neighbors. He sat in the living room debating on sneaking out for a cigarette as he thought about if he is being a good enough father. He had failed in his marriage to Nora and inherently felt as if he had failed Shaun. To him the wedding was more a ceremony of the bonding of the three of them, he didn't view it as a commitment to Nora but to Shaun as well. Curie would hold him in her arms as he wept, trying to alleviate his feeling as a shitty father. Joe would get stoic and just tell him he was doing a damn good job raising ‘his boy’.

Danse never knew his own parents, the only things he had to go off of was television and his friends. He had ‘aged out’ in the group homes, being more of a troublemaker for himself. While growing into adulthood had learned how to rely on himself, support himself. Getting his own way through college, his commission in the US Marines. Everything he had, was by his own hand and it wasn’t easy. It wasn't something he wanted Shaun to have to do and would stop anyone that got into his son’s way.  
__

_Old Longfellow stood in front of them both, it felt as if all the rumbling had stopped in The Last Plank. His face was a blank stare save for his bloodshot and worn eyes. You couldn't tell what the old man's feelings were but everyone knew something was going on in his head. His black coat was worn, hair was grey. He smelled like the ocean, almost as if he was saturated in saltwater._

_“Boy.” Longfellow noted in a gravelly tone_

_“Sir.” Joe replied mimicking his father._

_“You givin’ tours now?” Longfellow asked._

_“No. Showin’ a friend my home.”_

_“You coming back to the cabin?” Longfellow asked as he crossed his arms, not exactly wanting to host._

_“Stayin here.”_

_“Sounds good.” Longfellow answered gruffly._

_The room watched the exchanges like a tennis match. It was over as soon as it started. Old Longfellow went and sat down as Debby brought him his regular drink. Danse watched the hair on Joe’s neck settle back down. Mitch took a deep sigh and smiled back at the two._

_“Yeah Mitch, we will need two rooms if you got em.”_

_“I figured as much.” Mitch replied as he nodded._

_Joe walked away to use the restroom and Danse caved to ask Mitch what just happened. Longfellow hadn't given anyone else the time of day past the interaction. Everyone knew to leave him alone. Debby was the only one he wanted to talk to at that moment._

_“Well, to be honest the man is usually not bad. Quiet, even for a man from Far Harbor? Yes. Long story short, those two have a history.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“Young Longfellow was born.”_

__  
Danse woke up to hearing a commotion in the kitchen. He had fallen asleep on the couch from the night before and hadn't realized it. He wiped his face and palmed his forehead feeling a slight headache. He could smell something as he stumbled to his feet and found Shaun had been climbing up counters to get two bowls for breakfast. It wasn't something he liked Shaun doing.

 

“You know, Curie would lecture you all morning on that.” Danse said.

Shaun smirked, “Well she isn’t here.” A worried look went over his face quickly, “You aren’t going to tell her are you?”

“I don’t know. It's kind of fun hearing her worry over someone else.” Danse replied walking over to the table, noting Shaun had also toasted some raisin bread.

“Dad.”

“What's up Shaun.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	3. Curie's first and last impression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curie's first impressions from meeting her boyfriends father during a budding monogamous relationship in years past. They are then visited by a ghost from a time gone by and ultimately she gets a taste of a part of Joe he never wanted her to know about.

Curie had headed inland with Joe. It was a strange grim environment compared to what she was used to. The fog was thick in some areas, hiding the trees and any inhabitants inside. She had been spooked a few times and Joe chuckled saying it was probably deer or hunters. Her partner had been nervous as soon as they had gotten on the boat heading to the island. The muscles in his shoulders and neck had turned from clay to stone. She was feeling pretty futile in helping Joe as he was quiet and slow to react to most conversations.

 

She had sat down at the funeral home in the room that Old Longfellow would be last seen before being returned to the sea. Joe wanted to do this alone with the funeral director and she respected that. A man she vaguely knew from a picture walked in. He was short, skinny with a goatee, wearing an old od green military surplus jacket. He saw Curie and nodded to her and began to beam. 

  
  


“Hey, awkward I know. Robert Joseph MacCready. I take it you are Joe’s girlfriend, Curie?” he greeted, putting his arm out as he walked up to her.

 

Curie was taken back for a second as she stood up, “You served with Joe, right?”

 

“Yeah. His father was kind of a big deal for some in parts of the military, so word traveled fast,so when word traveled of what happened I figured I’d check in with you guys.” Mac replied.

 

“We?” Curie queried as she shook his hand.

 

“Oh, John and I. He said it wasn't possible to make it.”

  
  


She had noticed his hands had been softer than Joe’s. He didn't mention much about his family, blood related or military, for whatever reason. She had known that the group of men he served with all had gotten out for one reason or another. His father Old longfellow had served as well but their relationship had been strained so much that she never pushed the issue.

  
  


_ She held Joe’s hand as they made their way through the docks. It wasn't rare that he would give her public affection but she could tell he wanted to mark his territory early on. It was something she rolled her eyes about. There was no reason that he had to worry, she was head over heels for him. Joe didn't seem to talk to too many people along the way, it was mainly mumbles and nods from everyone. As they walked around the smells of cooking fish fought with the salty air making, what she thought was a unique but strangely complementary smell. Everyone walked around looking haggard, or fresh to go to work with few in between. Everyone looked lean and hard, strong mentally and physically.  _

 

_ Joe had told her to dress down, something that conflicted with anything she had ever known about meeting a boyfriend's family. She obliged though wearing a flannel shirt, blue jeans and workboots with a knit cap. He had warned her the chill will get to you very easily and she had admitted that even though it was the summer he was right even before they had gotten off the boat. _

 

_ There Old Longfellow stood, fresh from the boat. His eyes almost looking as if they stare through everything until they met Curie’s. “Genetically they don't seem similar in many aspects” she noted to herself. The closer they walked she could make out Joe’s stoic nature. They had the same shoulders, thick wrists and strong hands. _

  
  


_ Old Longfellow smiled warmly, “Well hello. You must be the nice young lady my boy has been telling me about.” _

  
  


_ Curie couldn't do much more than blush. It was as if no one else existed outside of their conversation. Very similar to how she and Joe had been, canceling everything out around them and focusing on her. _

  
  


Curie smiled warmly watching Mac and Joe hug. She could see some of her love’s tension disappear. She felt a little worse for feeling jealous that she couldn't of done that herself. Joe had looked like he was on the verge of crying. Eyes bloodshot and welling up. He looked very good in his polo and slacks, of course she had chosen the cloths for him. They walked outside and started to play catch up. She didn't leave his side as she listened.

  
  


“How is Duncan?” Joe asked.

 

“Well off. Stable but not better.” Mac replied blandly.

 

“Still kicking though?” Joe followed up.

 

“Oh yeah.” Mac stared off to the forest across the street. “He made me promise to stop smoking. I tried to vape but I kept thinking about that kazoo meme you sent me.”

 

“Cold turkey?” 

 

“Yeah thanks to you, assh-” Mac corrected himself “Yeah just thanks to you.”

 

“Curie is a lady but doesn't have virgin ears.” Joe said chuckling.

 

“Duncan has me stopping that also.”

 

“Good for you. Positive changes.” Curie chimed in beaming.

  
  


_ Joe was honest with Curie, neither man wanted her to go inside the cabin. Not that they had been slobs, but they had shared a one room cabin for most of what Joe remembered of his life with his father. When he had turned 13 was he allowed to live in a structure he had built behind their home. Five years later Joe left the island for what he had wished was form good. Old Longfellow turned it into a workshop. Ultimately the two men had been embarrassed. Old Man Longfellow was afraid that Curie was going to think she was too good for him. To make things more interesting, Joe had picked up on his father trying to use as much proper grammar as possible. _

 

_ She knew that he lived on a part of the island that when the water swelled would be locked off from the rest of the island by foot. He and his father both made a good stand there, fought the weather and survived on their own. _

 

_ “You won’t be taking her to The Last Plank to lay yer heads down are you?” Old Longfellow asked. _

 

_ Joe began to answer uncomfortably, “Uhm. Did you want us to share my old-” _

 

_ “No son. I mean the Harbor Grand Hotel!” He exclaimed. “It’s finally open.” _

  
  


_ “Well, I uh.” Joe lacked any good response. His father was being more pleasant than he had ever been in front of Joe, for Curie of course. He also wasn't aware the hotel had been finished. He could see though what his father was doing. It’s not exactly that he was trying to derail any plans they had, nor was he undermining anything Joe was doing. It was quite the opposite. _

  
  


They made their way back into Far Harbor. Joe stood on the dock staring off in the direction of his father's land. They didn't exactly know who owned it before him, it was rough there. When he moved out there with Joe no one made any stink. Mac and Curie stood back and watched him. She was constantly analyzing the situation, looking for the best way to help. Mac leaning up against a wal watched her out of the corner of his eye.

  
  


“Kind of murky to see him this way isn’t it?” Mac asked Curie.

 

Curie couldn't look back to Mac to respond so she didn’t try.

 

“I’m not sure if he told you much about the gang. We have a guy with third degree burns across his whole body, another that was a prisoner of war for a bit. Pretty sure he blames himself for it all. Hancock and I’s opinion, it wasn’t even his fault.” Mac said.

 

Curie looked down at her toes, “He hasn’t told me much of what ever happened. It is as if he is ashamed.”

 

“He bottles everything up.” Mac shifted his legs. “I’m worried. Saw his father at a few military functions. They both do it, his old man just seemed to be like a mountain, Joe isn't like that. No matter how much he pretends”

 

“Are you trying to lecture me on my boyfriend?” she snapped defensively.

 

“No, I don't mean to be like that Curie.”

 

She pulled out a pack of tissue paper and began to dab at her eyes, “I got these for him. Sorry, there just doesn't seem to be much for me to do here.”

 

“Curie, you don’t know how much you have done for him do you?” Mac asked. Before she could respond he added, “He wouldn't of made it to this island. I don't know if he would of survived his forced retirement. He always spoke highly of you, kept your picture in his gear when we would be allowed.” 

 

Mac was taken back. He hadn’t seen Joe in a long time but seemed so much happier, even in the current situation. Gage had proposed a bet that Joe would be one of the 22. Over the past few years, that was the daily average American servicemembers committing suicide after their service would end. Not something he would mention to Curie. Mac figured she probably knew of the statistics if Joe was telling the truth of how intelligent and inquisitive she was. 

 

Because Joe served during the “Don’t ask don’t tell era” Mac, Hancock and Deacon had picked up on Joe being bi. They didn't care much either way as long as he didn't oogle them while showering or being overt to the point it got in the way of a mission. He wouldn’t of caused any problems, viewing them as the closest thing to brothers he would ever have. It was Gage that he had to worry about. Mac had no clue that Danse was in the picture at all. 

  
  


_ They sat in a restaurant booth waiting for food to arrive. Curie could tell the awkward feeling between both men as most of the attention was on her. She had been telling Joe’s father about school, how her father had met her mother because of doctors Without Borders. They shared a few nights together and she was born 9 months later. Her mother was from Paris, her father from the US and she had been given dual citizenship. They tried to make things work out but due to their personal differences it just wouldn’t work. She had bounced between both countries and was fluent in both languages. As a child she was made fun of by the children in both countries for her accents. She focused on English and moved to the US permanently to go to school. _

 

_ Joe could see a twinkle in his father's eye and a small upward curl to his mouth. There was a strange jealousy he was feeling over Curie, the feelings she and Joe shown that Old Longfelow once had with Hannah. As soon as she had turned the nearby corner getting out of sight to find a restroom, Joe gave his father a snide look. She heard Old Longfellow in a deep tone but couldn't make out what it was. When she had returned a few minutes later she hadn’t known what had been said, but picked up on the tone. _

_ Old Longfellow scratching through the grey hairs to his chin and Joe was short on words. For a while. _

 

_ She did the only thing she knew to do, letting her leg touch Joe’s. The stress seemed to begin to melt as time passed. The conversations began to flow again and the rest of the night seemed to go well. The couple ended up staying at the new hotel for the night. _

  
  


Joe had a pit of anxiety growing as the Jeep pulled near his father’s Cabin. Mayor Avery had taken them over to give Joe his father's last letter. Mac had taken the hint that Joe didn't want him to tag along. As they all stepped onto the ground Curie looked around, beaming at seeing the place Joe had grown up. There wasn’t much from the view they had, just a few trees and a small cabin. The thought of judging how Joe lived had never crossed her mind even though he felt more and more inadequate as time went on. It didn't go unnoticed by the Mayor as she tried to crack a small smile. “I left the will in the cabin for you, at his request” Avery said keeping her eyes on the shoreline.

  
  


“Curie, sweetie. Stay here please. I need to do this alone.” Joe said in a hushed tone.

  
  


Curie noticed Joe take off with purpose and at a fast pace. She couldn't make out what he was mumbling. It seemed like forever when he had entered by himself. Avery was standing next to her and noticed Curie’s feet start to move.

  
  


“Let him handle it. Young Longfellow requested it.” Avery said while placing her hand on Curie’s shoulder.

  
  


She glared quickly at Avery and returned her gaze to the cabin. Curie tried to take her mind off of things by looking around the outside. Seeing the outhouse, shed, boat and noting how hilly the area was. It felt like eons but had only been a few minutes before the first crash noise. Joe could be heard inside yelling profanities as he demolished his father's home. The two of them charged up the hill to the cabin to find the door locked. The land seemed to stretch further away with every step forward they too. Finally making it to the front porch, Avery and Curie both peeked through the window. Joe was smashing furniture around and using a colorful palette of curse words. Some Curie understood and others she couldn’t. Avery fumbled with a set of keys while Curie beat on the single pane window with an open hand.

 

The world felt as if time itself had slowed down for her. Watching him slamming a part of his father's bed into the walls. She did the only thing she thought she could do, wrapping her arms around him, “Mon amour, arrête. Please stop my love.” He gasped for air feeling her body press against his with tears beginning to streak down her eyes. Joe plopped onto the floor taking deep breaths. She noticed his hands had blood trickling down from cuts across them. She pulled out more tissues and started to wipe the red away. They finally noticed Avery had walked in, not giving any form of surprised look.  Curie assessed the room. Joe had flipped tables as well as the bed, bashed appliances and slashed the couch. It seemed like the only thing he didn't go after was a table with pictures of who Curie supposed was his mother along with a stack of letters.

  
  


“Why. Why would you do this my love?” Curie begged.

  
  


With calm and grace, Avery had been scanning the room. She found Old Longfellow's letter and handed it to her. “This may prove a little useful.”

  
  


Joe turned to Avery, “Please leave.”

  
  


Avery nodded, “I’ll be out and about on the grounds.”

  
  


Joe lay on the ground as Curie stroked his hair while reading the letter.

  
  


“Joseph,

I know I didn't raise you well enough. I did what I could. Tried to teach you how harsh and how unforgiving the world would be. Most nights had been left wonderin’ how to treat you like how your mother would. Hannah was a beautiful woman and it's a shame you didn't get any memories of her. Never looked for another woman, it never felt right. For your sake maybe it was wrong of me.

 

During our last conversation we both said some things. I regret some, reckon you probably do also. Name callin’ wasn't my thing, but it was that day. Right or wrong it shouldn't of been done. Never pegged you for likin’ men. Do you remember that time you got arrested for beatin’ Teddy Write’s father? He had given his wife a black eye. I can't remember her name, she was one of your old school teachers though. Word got out you may of been sleepin’ with her after you graduated, true or not, that caused a stir. Not sure what that has to do with anythin’.

 

My nights got replaced from your mother to that argument, but revelation came over me. It’s your life, like I chose your mother and the sea. They both respected my love for the other. Somehow you got yourself a man and a woman. I reckon it's never going to be something I can understand with Danse. With much regret my apologies come soon before my body lays to rest and not face to face.

 

Joseph Longfellow you stuck to your guns, made a good life for yourself and just plain out-stubborned the hell out of me. I’m damn proud of you." 

 

”

  
  
  


_ The fog had lifted over the harbor and Old Longfellow stood at the dock with the budding couple like a proud parent. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen many a man oogle over this fine young woman. Smart, sharper than a whip and able to put up with his son’s shenanigans. Curie had reminded him on some ways of Hannah, although he would never admit to it.  _

 

_ Curie and Joe stood in front of Old Longfellow tilting her head to the side slightly with a smile on her face. The old man had picked up as soon as they met that she was a perfect thing for Joe, in his opinion. Curie could see a quick glance of sorrow in his eyes and wasn't sure what to make of it. “Joe had mentioned that his mother had been murdered son after he was born. Was it that? Maybe he wishes for us to visit more often?” _

  
  


_ “Son.” Longfellow paused to point at her, “Don’t lose this one.” _

  
  


_ Joe smirked and nodded, “Yes Sir. No clue how I got her, but I’m fighting like hell to keep her.” _

  
  


_ Curie elbowed Joe as she blushed. “You have no competition, my love.” she said to Joe before looking back to his father. “Until the next time, yes?” _

  
  


_ Curie dove into the old man for a hug, making him have a shocked but happy look.  _

_ Longfellow chuckled slightly giving a warm smile, something Joe wasn’t accustomed to seeing. “Set him straight whenever you need to.” _

  
  


_ He waved to them and watched as the boat shoved off to head back mainland. They stood out on the deck until he was out of sight.  _

  
  


Joe sat on the bed back at the last plank. His hands lightly bandaged and hadn’t said much of anything. Curie had been texting back and forth with Danse for a while.

  
  


Danse: I don’t understand. Waht do you mean he stood up for us.

 

Curie: He told his father about our relationship. Apparently he didn't approve.

 

Danse: Well, I can see many not approving. Especially from where he grew up.

 

Danse: Hiw is he?

 

Curie: Well, all things considered.

  
  


Curie chuckled thinking about how Danse was probably mumbling after every text, seeing a misspelling. Joe used to say he looked like a guerilla, hunched over his phone ‘fat fingering’ his screen the whole time. She wasn't going to bring up Old Longfellow mentioning Danse specifically in the letter, It didn't seem appropriate or needed.

  
  


Curie: How is Shaun fairing?

 

Danse: He wanted to call all weekend.

  
  


Joe snuck up behind Curie and spooked her by wrapping his arms around her. She squeaked feeling his lips pecking lightly at the base of her neck.

  
  


Danse: I can take time off to come up if you think it would help.

  
  


Curie didn't respond until later that night. Joe wanted to rest in Danse’s arms, not hiding his feelings for him. Joe wouldn't of stopped him though, he knew he needed the support. Although the letter had confused Curie at first, Joe told her it was the closest thing to an apology and a ‘I love you’ he would ever receive from his father. 

 

As usual she hadn't fallen asleep yet, holding her lover close in bed while her mind wandered. Her mind on wishing Danse was on his other side as her fingers traced through Joe’s hair. Apparently someone had stopped by the house and it gave Danse an excuse for a trip to Far Harbor. Seeing them together again was what she wanted, it’s what she thought would help Joe. Although when the relationship was first proposed Curie was highly against it as time progressed she had realised the three that stuck together complimented each other. Her eyelids grew heavy and breathing synced with Joe’s. Their bodies keeping one another warm and the chill inherently around the island at bay.


	4. John takes a chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Hancock can't let a battle brother down. After suffering third degree burns to his whole body, John has been self medicating with illegal substances to cope. He hears about Joe's situation through MacCready and steps out into the world to help a brother out.

It had been an awkward impression. Hancock had just randomly walked up to the door, knocked and asked where Joe was. Danse wasn't amused, he hadn’t recognised Hancock until he identified himself. Nor was Hancock, seeing ‘robo boner’ greeting him. It had been a few years since they had last seen each other. Hancock had taken to staying indoors and getting high whenever possible. He was slightly off when it came to his condition. During his last firefight, Hancock had received 3rd degree burns across all of his body. He was out of the war far sooner than the rest of the group.

 

It was the straw on the camel's back. Danse now had an excuse to head out to Far Harbor. He knew that Hancock and Joe had talked on and off. It was how many are, this band of brothers. Family bonds forged in battle. The kind you could spend the rest of your lives and hardly speaking, or being next door neighbors that spend every Saturday night in a garage drinking beers. He wondered of Hancock knew of his relationship to Joe. It wasn't something he was wanting to bring up. For the most part Danse barely knew Hancock other than stories Joe had and Hancock was insecure about his appearance. They had been quiet for the trip, each for their own reasons but both thinking it was their own fault until Hancock began asking about how Joe had been.

  
  


“So… Joe ever think about going back in?”

 

“Serving? I didn't know he still could. To be honest he doesn't seem to really want to talk much about it.”

 

“Figured as much. Can't say I don't blame him. He still dating that girl with the short hair? Curie I think her name is.”

 

“Yep. Been eons I think.”

 

Hancock smirked thinking of a time before her, “Yeah he always spoke highly of her. He really calmed down when he met her, changed man actually.”

  
  


_ They all stood around a table with a Navy Commander. Porter Gage was the weapons expert, but usually carried machine guns. “PJ” the Ray Ban wearing wise cracker called in close air support for the team. Robert McCready was the sniper and had a nasty tendency to aim for the head even if ordered not to. John “Hancock” McDonough was the combatives expert and even more efficient with knives. Joe, who wasn't there yet, was the leader and a jack of all trades but preferred close quarters combat. _

 

_ Hancock always disliked joint task force work with the typical Naval warfare groups, wanting to be a part of a ground fight like it was some kind of great new undertaking. There had been a few groups he had met; Seals, Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD), the Special Warfare Combatant Craft (SWCC) had boats with jet engines, but the ones he liked were the Seabees. They would build all sorts of things ‘under the table’ for the right people. Good thing Hancock and his crew were just that, the right people. The rest of the Navy tried to fit in but always had a hard time adapting to as one Sailor put it, “I don’t speak Army or Airforce.” A major shortfall was each other branch spoke pretty much the same way, and the Marines had to become ‘bilingual’. _

 

_ Joe came in late, not something normal. He was always very early but this time he came in with a woman they would find out later was Glory. The first thing they noticed is her complexion was dark but her hair was pure white, definitely against any US military regulation. She wore no branch uniform, just a tan pair of tactical pants and a brown tshirt. _

  
  


_ “Damn boss, she’s fit. She may wear you out.” Gage said as he smirked, looking this addition to the group. _

  
  


_ The group glared at Gage.  _

  
  


_ “Commander, I apologize for being late. Our resident agent in the intelligence community filled me in on the classified material.” Joe said formally. “Porter, a word when we are done.” _

 

_ “I can handle myself.” She said. Her attention turned to Gage, “You’re the guy that likes to tote machine guns around right? I know what the Operators consider your type.” _

 

_ “Oh? What’s that darlin’?” he chuckled while crossing his arms, ready for a fight. _

 

_ “Porter Gage, you are the type that needed help spelling his name on his entry tests. The ones that come filled out for you. Gotta be tough if you’re dumb, huh.” _

  
  


_ The group erupted. PJ had to turn his head away because it looked like he was going to tear up. Nothing really got to Gage except for the rivalry he had with PJ. _

  
  


_ “You ARE the kind to leave marks on the ground from dragging your knuckles.” PJ added. _

  
  


_ Gage forgot about glory. With nostrils flared and gnashing his teeth he began to charge at PJ making Hancock have to break them up. It wasn't how anyone wanted Glory to meet the team that would take her along on a mission. _

 

_ After the briefing finished Joe and Gage went outside the tent just out of earshot of most but Hancock. _

  
  


_ “Fuck is your problem Porter? We have a guest and this is how you treat her?” _

 

_ “You have a guest boss. Knowing how this works, you fucking her is a problem.” _

  
  


_ Joe stood silent. He wasn't the type to lie and was pretty sure she had been seen leaving his container that was a makeshift housing unit.  _

  
  


_ “See?! You ain't that hard to figure out. First you poke her brain for the briefing then you-” _

 

_ “Zipit Porter. What we do on our downtime isn't anyone else's fucking business. You keep stepping out of line and you’ll be in an office job before you can say sexual harassment charges.”  _

 

_ Gage feigned a sigh, “Okay boss. I won't say shit to the spook no more.” _

 

_ Joe put the palms of his hands over his temples, “For fuck sake don't call her that. They stopped calling any government agents in the field that a decade ago. It’s a racist term Porter.” _

 

_ “Whatever boss, you know I ain't mean it like that.” _

 

_ “I do, but she doesn't.” _

 

_ Hancock walked up to the two at this point knowing Gage was digging himself a deeper hole with every breath. Porter was great to have in a firefight or to hump extra gear but was dense when it came to being politically correct.” _

  
  


By the time they had reached the docks and Old Longfellow’s wake had ended hours ago. Danse warned Hancock of how cold it was and later let put a small smile seeing John’s reaction, almost as if it was a right of passage. Hancock hadn’t completely gotten over getting stares he received for his appearance. He was tolerant of them though. Self medication seemed to always help, something he wasn't exactly able to do with

 

As they walked around the docks, Danse ran into Chase, the local law enforcement officer. Her black uniform was a bit faded in some areas. No body armor was needed but she wore a light vest under her jacket. She was more utilitarian than ‘about the look’. She had recognised Danse from the last time he had visited. They had somehow struck up a conversation about Danse being a Boston Police Officer, his physique may of gotten her attention back then.

  
  


“Ah the mainland cop. I take it you are here for Old Longfellow’s funeral? Sorry to say you missed the wakes.”

 

“Plural?” Hancock asked.

 

“Yeah, he was a known person on the island and some bigwig in the Navy. Force Master Chief or something. Not anything he really spoke about other than to young Longfellow.” Chase replied as she leaned to one side and placed her hand on her hip. 

  
  


She fancied Danse but didn't push any issue, he was a Mainlander like she was but he wouldn’t stay. She had moved out to Far Harbor as soon as she was a sworn officer looking for work.  Not much happened other than occasional weekend brawls, lost drunks or tourists in the fog. 

 

Hancock remembered when the agent known as Glory called Joe by name. She knew they had a past but always wondered why she called him Longfellow. He was quickly able to connect the dots but didn’t know why.

  
  


“Joe staying at the last plank?” Asked Danse.

 

“Aah I think he is. Maybe there now actually.”

  
  


Hancock looked around at every face, they all had a tired and stern look to them. It was a look he had seen before on Joe.

  
  


_Hot and humid was the typical weather, the kind that sweat wouldn't evaporate off of clothes if you wore them._ _The group had flown back from a mission that had lasted a few days deep into the Centralian forest. It was an intelligence run that ran into a few firefights. Everyone was in a strange tired euphoric state. They all paused to smile quietly to themselves for the little things in life. Hancock and MacCready smoked their last cigarettes before heading to the armory. Gage and PJ had gone to the armory to drop off their weapons. Gage loved his Mk 43 machine gun and was going to clean it as soon as possible. PJ couldn't care less about it, he had called in for close air support and the drone pilot had hit the wrong building. He wanted answers why. Joe pretended to cast a line with a imaginary fishing line while leaning up against some boxes. Hancock chuckled as he lightly batted MacCready on the arm._

  
  


_ “Hey Fucker. Fuck you doin’?” Hancock asked. , blowing cigarette smoke above his head. _

 

_ Joe’s eyes didn't change direction. He just blankly stared forward as he replied, “Your mother.” _

  
  


_ MacCready chuckled and turned away. He knew how this was going to end up. Hancock’s head jetted back feigning whiplash.  _

  
  


_ “Fucker, you don’t have half the balls to be my daddy.” _

  
  


_ Joe was too tired to keep anything going more than just nodding. They all had been up for two days straight humping gear in a forest. Hancock nodded in triumph as he blew smoke up in the air.  _

 

_ “Mac and cheese. You got any of those stale dad jokes?” asked Joe. _

 

_ Robert MacCready had been practicing for when his unborn son would be older. He put his arms out to his side visibly getting himself ready, “A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a beer. Bartender says, 'Sorry we don't serve food here.'” _

  
  


_ Hancock and Joe both groaned in unison. _

  
  


_ "Wait, I got more... What about this?” MacCready took another drag before continuing, “Two peanuts were walking down the street. One was a salted." _

 

_ Fatigue had hit the three of them, they had become slap happy. Joe bent over and cackled. Hancock tilted his head to the sky leaving his mouth open and forcing his eyes shut. _

 

_ “Whenever we drive past a graveyard my dad says, 'Do you know why I can’t be buried there?' And we all say, 'Why not?' And he says, 'Because I’m not dead yet!” _

 

_ “Okay MacGriddle… Too close to home” Hancock said wiping away a tear. _

  
  


MacCready was the first one Hancock saw sitting at a table in The Last Plank. Hancock smiled as his focus saw Joe’s back and a familiar short jet black haircut on a curvy body that he knew it was Curie. They had never met but after Joe had started dating her, his actions became less reckless. Joe had always hung a picture of her up wherever he had a bed. The odd duo walked over to those that had already begun to eat. 

 

Joe hugged both men tightly before they had sat down. He was still partially dishevelled, even with Curie constantly fixing him up. It could be seen that he had been calming down. By then everyone had made their introductions with one another. Hancock had felt a bit off trying to be sober around new people and it was something Curie picked up on. As Hancock and Danse caught up with ordering food and eating, the group got a little louder. 

 

An a half hour or so had passed and Joe put his drink down and took a deep quick breath through his nostrils. He then looked up to Hancock and MacCready, giving them a wry smile. The two men looked at each other knowing something was going on. The Mainlanders didn't know there had been new visitors that had shoved their way to the bar. Dabby and Mitch had begin giving worried looks back and forth.

  
  


“It comes a point in a night in Far Harbor that I have to decide how many fucks I give.” Joe said as he placed his empty glass on the table.

 

“What about” Hancock asked while tilting his head to the side, slightly smirking.

 

“Two” Joe replied as he twirled his fingers around his glass. “I got two fucks but would prefer none.”

  
  


The rest of the group watched his actions, Danse and Curie tried to figure out what he was getting at. Curie had rarely heard the term but Danse knew something was afoot. MacCready and Hancock knew Joe was about to do something. The group begun to notice the floor they were on seemed to get a little quieter but had more people in it. 

 

Hancock grinned, he was always game for whatever mischief Joe had in store. MacCready had a half worried look on his face, time felt like it slowed down at the realization of what was happening. MacCready looked to Danse and Curie, “two fucks” he thought to himself. He scanned the area, feigning an immediate need for a restroom. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be a part of whatever was happening. He wanted to get Danse or Curie out of view. Get them away from whatever destructive thing Joe was about to do. 

  
  


“What are you looking for Robert?” Curie asked trying to break the tension.

 

“A restroom. Any chance you could show me where it is? I feel like I am too ‘smol’ to go alone in this place.” MacCready said half jokingly.

  
  


It was an odd request, but one the other two picked up on.

  
  


Danse watched Curie get up and tried to hide the worried look on his face, “Sweetie, take your purse.”

  
  


Although the three were silent for a minute it felt like an eternity. MacCready was smart, he would find a way to get her out of hearing distance and make it seem like he needed to talk to her alone, preferably out of the building.

  
  


“Danse, remember the rivalry I had told you back in the past about everyone on the island and the Trappers?”

 

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

 

“I've come to realize the whole island knows that you and I are in a relationship. They came here to jump me.” Joe nodded as he added, “Well now that you are here, us.”

  
  


Hancock felt like his head spun like a top and for a few moments thought he may of had taken something but forgot about it. The only thing he could do was point at the two other men.

  
  


“Wait, you mean you and Moto-boner? But I thought you and her.” Hancock said in shock.

 

“Well if you want to get technical, us three.” Danse barked defensively.

 

“So the three of you. So as in each dating both?” Hancock asked while pointing between the two men and the spot Curie had been sitting at.

 

“Got a problem with it?” Danse ratcheted back with a question back again.

 

“Danse, he called you Moto-boner, get over it.” Joe tried to stop Danse jokingly. “But seriously, we aren’t getting out of here without some fists flying.”

 

“This is highly uncivilized.” Danse said with his voice getting deeper.

 

“This is why I said I have two fucks. Mac picked up on it and got Curie out of the situation. Now I have one. One with muscles and big hands that can make fists.” Joe replied as he winked to Danse.

  
  


Hancock tried to hide his wince at the idea of seeing Danse as attractive. The idea of two men wasn't his thing but as far as he was concerned, Joe was his brother. The question snapped in his head that if Joe and Danse got married would he consider Moto-boner his brother or sister in law.

  
  


“Hey, guys I don’t care either way what is going on between you two, but don’t flirt right now okay? It’s a bit to take in all at once and we have bigger problems.

 

“Oh what's that?” Danse snapped again with Joe placing his hand on his doing nothing.

 

“Someone needs hurtin’. Let's hurt ‘em.” Hancock said devilishly with a raspy voice.

  
  


The trappers had keyed in on Joe’s affection toward Danse and made their move. Before one of them could finish a sentence with a few derogatory terms in it, Hancock had already leapt up from his seat and knocked one of them out cold. A bar fight had officially started. Joe and Hancock looked like two kids playing in the rain as Danse grumbled the whole time.

 

Mitch had quickly called for the police, who showed up a few minutes after everything had started. Even though they had been outnumbered, the three of them had subdued a few of the islands drunken rabble before Chase arrived. She came in with her hands on her hips to see Hancock with one foot on an unconscious man's chest challenging, “Who is gonna call me freak next?” Joe had reopened the wounds on his bandaged knuckles making it hard to tell if the blood belonged to him or the trapper pinned against the wall. Joe was forcing the trapper to look at Danse while he told his opponent how attractive he was, “Look at those fucking guns he has! His Goddamn hair is perfect!”  Danse had a Trapper in a headlock, close to unconsciousness while another  shattered a chair across his back. Danse turned around completely unphased, still holding onto the one opponent that was being whipped around like a ragdoll.

  
  


“Oh for Christ's sake Mainlander!” Chase exclaimed seeing Danse.

  
  


All he could do was give his patented puppy dog look and put his hands into the air. A thud could be heard as the half conscious Trapper flopped around in the planks at Danse’s feet. Hancock pointed at his opponent that was snoring on the floor, “Stay down. Don’t fuckin’ call my friends that shit again either.” 

  
  


“Shut it” barked Chase. Fingers pressing into her temples, she knew this didn't look good for anyone. 

  
  


Then Curie came back in to see the chaos, seeing the police lights from the dock alerted her to McCready's ruse. Her eyes glared at Danse and Joe, “Combien de temps ai-je réparé ces plaies? Vous êtes comme des enfants!”

  
  


Hancock waved to Curie, “Such a cute little button when she’s angry guys. What is she saying?”

  
  


Everyone was separated and the interviews took place. Mitch sided with Joe and the gang but wouldn't allow them back for a while because of the damages. Danse paid for their food and everyone grabbed their bags. A few of the sober patrons had been nice enough to drop the gang off at Old Longfellows cabin. It was a uncomfortably quiet ride, the drivers didn’t know what to make of Joe and Danse’s sexuality but disliked the Trappers even moreso. 

 

As soon as they got inside Joe felt shame as Danse turned the lights on. The one room cabin was still smashed from his tantrum earlier. Curie looked the men over and couldn't figure who she was more angry at.

  
  
  


_ It was the apartment Joe had, pre Curie. Just the basics a random bachelor would have. Unmatching furniture, a few flags draped over his walls instead of photos. Dropkick Murphys playing in the background. Gage had an ice pack held on his head in one hand with a cigarette in another. Hancock sat on a couch and had his feet kicked up on the livingroom table.  _

 

_ Joe came in with two six pack, kicking Hancock's feet, “Feet off my furniture assholes.” He sat down next to Hancock and pried some of the cans out of the plastic rings and chucked them to both guests.  _

  
  


_ Gage smirked, “Come on boss, we’re gonna need more than 12 cans.”  _

 

_ “For fuck sake Porter, can’t you be happy with this? You guys are lucky the police let you go.” _

 

_ Hancock looked at Joe feigning shock, “We just did our civic duty and got rid of some punks at the club.” _

 

_ “Yeah well you guys almost made me have to do a shit ton of paperwork. At least Porter always looks like ground meat, you will say you fell down the stairs John. We have VIPs coming this Monday.” _

  
  


_ Hancock sighed and took his lecture like he should. Gage just ignored everything. It was the main reason he was on the point of almost getting kicked off the team. Porter was reckless and would often go ‘lone wolf’. The main problem was, that’s not how the team worked. Porter would also be the one that was a good strategist and staunch supporter of others, as long as it worked in his favor. _

  
  


Hancock chuckled listening to Curie lecture her two partners on their actions and wondered if this was what it felt like to be in Gages shoes. He tiptoed around with MacCready as they gave each other glances, quietly trying to set furniture back upright. Soon after Hancock raided the fridge with MacCready quickly behind him. They both wanted to talk about the other three's situation but would wait. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see Curie looking over them for even a hint of a scratch.

 

 

“Only one bed John” MacCready mumbled.

 

“We need to let Curie take it” Hancock replied back in a gravely voice,

 

“Oh I agree, but..” MacCready paused looking around.

 

“Rob.. I know.” Hancock interrupted.

 

MacCready smirked, “How does it sound to hear HIM getting lectured instead?”

 

“Be there for our brother AND hear him get lectured? Worth the trip.”

 


	5. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and John mull over the situation between Danse, Joe and Curie. Young Longfellow is confronted by a bitter truth after what felt like a lifetime of fear and abandonment for who he was while Curie and Danse support him.

It was late. The moon cast a pale light across the island, giving just enough light to see facial expressions up close. The smell of the ocean and waves bombarding the island lightly gave a relaxing feel to all that took the time to appreciate it. The group had found Joe’s shack still had a bed, even though Old Longfellow had converted it into a workshop. It would be Curie’s sleeping arrangement. 

 

They took turns watching Joe’s silhouette walk around the dock, occasionally sitting down on a crate. He had asked to have some time alone with his thoughts. Joe took in the dark, sky and the light shimmering off the rippling water. He had gone onto his father's boat and found some cherry tobacco with a box labeled, “For Joseph”. The boat looked as it always had on the inside, set up for two individuals to man it. His father had bought him a pipe for when he came of age but had never given it to him. It was a rare occasion that he would use a pipe, he didn't smoke anything else. As he sat there in contemplation puffing away. The cherry scent threw Curie and Danse off, not knowing at first it was Joe. 

 

Curie leaned against the cabin with her arms crossed, her eyes fixed on the dock like a hawk. Danse was a few paces away smoking a cigarette. They tried to have small talk about how rustic the accommodations were. Mainly how Curie didn't want to use the outhouse. They did it more just to calm the other. Both wanted to rush to Joe and give him a warm embrace, hold his hand and tell him he is okay. 

 

Hancock and Maccready had been inside. Hancock made use of the whole couch, laying on it while sobering up a bit. HE had starting to feel his pains from fighting. MacCready sat in a chair on the other side of the cabin and had begun smirking over watching John wince. They both worried about Joe but took a different approach, knowing his partners are watching him opting to let him ‘come back in’ on his own accord. They took the time to privately talk about what they had learned.

 

“When do you think Joe and Danse began, uh…?” asked Maccready.

“Does it matter? He is happy.” Replied Hancock.

 

MaCcready begun with, “I don't mean it like-” but was interrupted by John. “I know what you meant Mac and cheese. I think it’s strange that he would want more than Curie, or that it would be Moto-boner. How does it work?” The two sat in silence for a few moments. MacCready lowered his head to stare at the old planks of the cabin with words fading off as he spoke, “No, it really doesn’t matter.” As simply as that the conversation started, it ended and they moved on. They both loved him as a brother and had accepted him for who he was so anything else was trivial.

 

Danse and Curie couldn't take it anymore and had moved in closer to him to a nearby tree. The cherry of Danse’s cigarette had given away their movements to Joe and duo could hear him say his name. Danse sighed deeply looking to Curie, seeing her fail at covering up the pain of Joe not wanting her comfort. He pecked her forehead, “He should be calling for you sweetie. You are better at this than I am.” Curie knew it was his way of making her feel better, it worked a little. She smiled slightly and nodded, “Save the big guns eh? Good training for you.” He chuckled lightly knowing her sarcasm. Danse hugged Curie before walking over to Joe.

 

Joe didn't look over to Danse but motioned for him to come closer, “Pull up a seat.”

Danse sat down on a crate next to his partner, wincing as he heard the old wood protest against his weight. “I think I will just stand instead.”

Joe looked over and rolled his eyes. “Go figure, you are tall enough to have your feet still on the dock.” Joe placed the pipe down next to him and lunged over quickly, grabbing Danse’s hand demanding, “Closer.”

 

Danse did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around his partner. Joe let out a deep mournful sigh. The two held the embrace for what felt like eons. Danse rubbing one thumb up and down Joe’s back while his other hand lightly caressed his lover's neck. Joe let his body go almost limp against Danse. The Cherry tobacco smelled sweet and for a brief second Danse let his mind wander to how it tasted.

 

“He raised me as a single father, did everything he thought was right. Then told me I failed him because I love you. The man I looked up to disowned me for our relationship up till his last days.”

“Joe I....” Danse began but was cut off. He didn't know what to say anyway with Joe being the first man he had ever been with.

Joe made a fist and hit Danse on the chest, ”Nonono. Not done, don't take this from me.” Joe lightly beat his head on his lovers chest, “I still fear being accepted by people for who I am. It’s petty, so petty. I want to walk arm and arm with you down a street without the repercussions you would get at work. The looks we would both get in locker rooms or passive remarks made by people.”

 

Curie could hear Joe from where he was and reacted by taking steps forward. She actively had to fight the urge to join them both. She felt it was their moment. 

 

Joe pulled his head up and had a few tears streaking down his face. Danse had gotten lost in his lovers hazel eyes until he could feel Joe’s fingers glide through his hair. 

 

“I met the girl of my dreams and then I’m all, ‘I want to make this more complicated’ and found you.”

 

Danse looked over to Curie, at a loss of words and feeling useless. All he could see is her shadow blending in with the trees he had stood next to minutes before. She didn't take the hint.

 

Joe was losing the fight with his vocal cords to not crack, “It was like, he felt so cheated. For the longest time, I swear my father loved Curie more than he loved me.” He sobbed for a few seconds feeling the stress begin to melt away as he finally noticed Danse was trying to comfort him.

 

By now Curie had heard her name and couldn't hold back anymore. She charged over so quickly that it took both men by surprise when her warm hug arrived around them both. The two men shuffled their arms around to include her. Danse, able to just wrap his arms around her and Joe tried to reach and arm behind himself and letting out a slightly pained chuckle.

 

“I need you both. My life doesn't work without you. I’m not complete.”

 

Although she had just joined the conversation she picked up quickly that he was leading to their relationships with one another. She stayed silent as Joe and Danse continued.

 

“He tried to accept us because of his relationship to the ocean and my mother. Does that make any sense?”

 

“Does it have to” asked Danse.

“I suppose not.” replied Joe before burying his head into Danse’s chest.

Curie chimed in, “My loves, it is all over now.” 

Joe nodded while pulling his head back up. “It’s not like I owed him, really. He didn’t accept me and I couldn't bear to understand it. You are right though, not that it matters. It’s all done.”

 

He had realized that he had not only his partners but those he considered brothers. Men that had shown up out of nowhere for him only to find out about his lifestyle. They didn’t need any justification on why it only mattered that everyone involved was happy and healthy.

 

Curie, Danse, Shaun, MacCready and Hancock had been his family all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I had started writing this after someone I realy liked and looked up to passed away. It had nothing to do with my own experiences in life. It's not exactly far off from similar conversations, although it wasn't originally meant that way. It got to be hard to write at the end with life getting in the way, focusing on partners and family. 
> 
> Thanks to those that have been keeping up on it. I do appreciate it.


End file.
